An Electro-Photography (EP) printing device forms an image on media typically by first selectively charging a photoconductive drum in correspondence with the image. Colorant is applied to the photoconductive drum where the drum has been charged, and then this colorant is transferred to the media to form the image on the media. Liquid Electro-Photographic (LEP) printing devices employ liquid ink that contains a carrier fluid and pigment solids which are suspended in the carrier. During printing, the carrier fluid allows the solid particles to be mixed, transported, and deposited on the photoconductive drum. The liquid ink is applied to the photoconductive drum where the drum has been charged. Before the solid particles are deposited on the substrate, the majority of the carrier fluid is extracted. A large percentage of the carrier fluid is captured and recycled. However, during the printing process excessive carrier accumulates in the printing system and is discarded.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.